


Come here, dressed in black now

by Estelle



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Aria takes Shepard to see a special show on Omega, and things get rather heated.





	Come here, dressed in black now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScientistSalarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/gifts).



> I haven't written smut in ages, and never any in English, so I hope you like it! I loved your requests, and hope I did them justice.
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's "So it goes", because using her lyrics is my go-to for finding titles XD

When Shepard first met Aria, she had been immediately intrigued. The asari was smart and dangerous and so very very sexy, that Shepard couldn’t help but flirt. And if she wasn’t gravely mistaken, her interest was definitely returned.  
So the next time the stopped on Omega, she went to seek her out. Even though it had nothing to do with the mission at hand, and she was pretty sure that Aria already knew she was there anyway, she reasoned that it would only be polite to go and greet her. Which was of course the only thing she wanted to do. The only thing she told her crew, anyway.  
So Shepard went to Aria’s usual place, approaching her booth confidently, and the asari looked up with a smirk when she saw her, giving her a quick once over.  
“How nice of you to pay me a visit”, she drawled, and Shepard grinned.  
“I wouldn’t dream of stopping on Omega without coming to see my favourite person here.”  
Aria chuckled softly. “Is that so?” She looked Shepard over again, this time more slowly, and she felt heat rise in her core. “In that case, maybe you want to join me tonight? There’s a special show on, that I think you might enjoy. Wear something nice though.”  
Shepard smiled. “Looking forward to it.” This was definitely going to be interesting.

Wearing something nice was proving to be a bit of a problem though, as she didn’t exactly bring a selection of fancy wear on the mission. She didn’t even _own_ a selection of fancy wear, mission or not. So she supposed her little black dress had to do. With her long red hair let down instead of in her usual bun, she thought she looked acceptable enough for whatever Aria had planned. And if she was being honest with herself, she hoped she wouldn’t spend too much time dressed anyway.  
She made her way to the coordinates Aria had sent her, and found the asari waiting in front of a nondescript door in an equally unimpressive alley. She was wearing her usual skin-tight suit, but had foregone her signature white jacket, and sweeping her gaze over her, Shepard found that she very much approved. And judging from the smile that played at the corners of Aria’s lips, she gauged that the feeling was mutual.  
Aria held out her hand. “Ready?”  
Only then did it occur to Shepard how much she had come to trust her, letting her lead her into an unknown situation, not entirely unarmed, but without armour or backup, and not even once thinking that it could be a trap.  
Trying not to show how much that revelation threw her, she took Aria’s hand and smiled. “Lead the way.”  
Inside was completely different from the unremarkable outside. The theatre was small but classy, with a polished stage at the end, cosy sofas in front of it, and some more private booths. Aria led her straight to a balcony that had a perfect view of the stage but would have them strategically hidden from anyone’s view.  
Pulling her down on the cosy sofa, Aria lifter her eyes to hers. “So?”  
Shepard grinned. “Colour me intrigued.” And it wasn’t only by the setting and the anticipation of what might happen, but also by being so close to Aria, their thighs brushing together and their shoulders touching.  
Before either of them could say more, the lights in the room dimmed, and a spotlight came on, alighting the stage.  
Two asari dancers in very revealing outfits took their places, starting an intricate dance. When one of them began to bind the other to a pole on stage expertly, Shepard looked over at Aria.  
“That kind of show, huh?”  
Aria grinned. “Like what you see?”  
Not taking her eyes off Aria, Shepard smiled slowly. “Maybe.”  
“I see. Keep watching, then.”  
Shepard turned back to the stage, and Aria lightly placed her hand on her thigh, just where her dress ended, then slowly began stroking upwards.  
Keeping her eyes on the show, Shepard had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, when Aria slipped her hand in her pants, touching her confidently.  
Arai leaned in and whispered lowly: “Liking it that much, are we?”  
She kept teasing her, slow, light strokes, and Shepard felt herself getting wetter, until she couldn’t take it anymore, and turned around to capture Aria’s lips in a hungry kiss.  
The asari responded in kind, tangling her other hand in her hair and pulling her even closer.  
Shepard lost herself in the passion of the kiss and the feeling of the hand still between her legs, until Aria suddenly pulled back and smirked.  
“Want to get out of here? I don’t think we’re following much of the show anyway.”  
Shepard laughed softly, trying to catch her breath. Nothing with Aria was ever what she expected, which made it all the more intriguing.  
“Sure. Let’s take this some place private.” She winked, and Aria’s eyes lit up as she stood, pulling her along with her.

They quickly made their way to a plain living quarter, and Shepard wasn’t sure if this was where Aria actually lived, or only a place she used for business, but when she pressed her back against the door once they’d entered and kissed her passionately, Shepard stopped caring about anything but the asari in front of her.  
Pulling her closer by her hips, she kissed her back deeply, this time not holding back a moan when Aria moved her lips to her neck, biting and kissing, and no doubt marking her.  
Her hands moved over her sides, tucking up her dress, and then she sank to the floor, expertly taking down Shepard’s pants with her in one fluid motion.  
Seeing the asari on her knees in front of her like that was a heady sight, and Aria smirked, no doubt knowing full well the effect she had on her. She began placing kisses on her hips and her legs, biting and sucking occasionally, but not moving to where Shepard wanted her most.  
“Aria!”, she moaned, not caring how wrecked she already sounded, and the asari looked up, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.  
“Impatient much?”, she teased, and Shepard pulled her up, bringing their lips together once more.  
“And what’s wrong with that?”, Shepard replied eventually, gently pushing back Aria back, and taking off her dress and bra, showing Aria exactly what she could have. The asari’s eyes darkened further, her gaze roaming hungrily over Shepard’s body.  
“Okay, I see your point”, she conceded. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”  
She quickly led her deeper into the apartment, and pushed her down on the bed. Shepard propped herself up on her elbows and a smile started to form on her lips when she saw Aria stripping down and standing on front of her in all her beautiful naked glory.  
“Like what you see?”, she inquired, just like she had earlier that night, and Shepard laughed softly.  
“You know that I do. Come here!”  
Aria didn’t need to be told twice and crawled over Shepard, kissing her deeply and lowering her body down onto hers.  
Stroking her hands down her back and then settling them on her hips, Shepard pulled Aria even closer, loosing herself in the kiss and the weight on top of her.  
Aria then moved on to her neck and then lower, and when she swirled her tongue around her left nipple, Shepard moaned loudly, and Aria looked up with a smirk.  
“What, want me to be quiet?”, Shepard inquired cheekily, and Aria’s grin deepened.  
“Not at all. I enjoy the noises you make. Let’s see what else I can do for you.”  
With that, she returned to her ministrations of Shepard’s body, moving even lower, and finally settling between her legs, working her open with her talented tongue and hands.  
Waves of pleasure crashed over Shepard, having her moan loudly, and finally building up to a fantastic crescendo that had her come with Aria’s name on her lips.  
She was still breathing heavily when Aria settled down next to her and quickly kissed her.  
Shepard smiled, brushing a hand over Aria’s cheek. “Let me just catch my breath, and I’ll return the favour.”  
“No need.” Aria briefly leaned her forehead against Shepard’s. “I got exactly what I wanted.”  
“Ah. ‘Embrace eternity’ and all that?” Shepard grinned, and Aria snorted.  
“Something like that.”  
“Hm.” Shepard kissed her again slowly. “What if I want to though?”  
Aria’s eyes sparkled. “In that case, how about in the morning?”  
“You’re letting me stay?” Shepard was pleasantly surprised.  
“I wouldn’t mind. Especially if it means a repeat performance.” She settled down on her side, her head on Shepard’s shoulder, and her arm securely around her waist, and Shepard smiled, thinking that she could definitely get used to this.

When she blinker her eyes open the next morning, she was momentarily confused where she was, until the weight on her shoulder and the blue arm still settled on her waist registered, and she smiled, remembering exactly what they had gotten up to last night.  
Turning slightly, she began to stroke her hand down Aria’s side and over the curve of her butt, and the asari opened her eyes, frowning shortly and then smiling when she saw Shepard in front of her.  
“Good Morning!” Using the hand still on Shepard’s waist to pull her closer, she kissed her soundly.  
“Hmm, good morning indeed.” Shepard grinned. “I think I promised you something last night?”  
Aria laughed softly. “That you did. Though I do have appointments to keep, and I’m sure your crew is missing you, so why don’t we take this to the shower?”  
“I like the way you think.” Shepard got up from the bed slowly, shaking out her long hair, and making sure to give Aria a good view of her assets. Then she looked back over her shoulder. “You coming?”  
Aria’s eyes sparkled. “I’m sure I will be.”  
The bathroom was small, with just a little shower nook, but Shepard certainly wouldn’t be complaining about being pressed up against Aria.  
Once the warm water was turned on, Shepard captured Aria’s lips on a passionate kiss, and stroked her hands down her body, over her firm breasts and lower.  
When she finally reached between her legs and began to slowly work her open with her fingers, Aria moaned her name, and leaned her forehead against hers, showing her exactly what she was feeling.  
It was an indescribable feeling, having the asari pressed against her, feeling her body shudder, and at the same time having those feelings amplified be the mental connection, and when Aria came with a load moan, Shepard felt the orgasm wash over her too, making her moan in response.  
Still breathing hard, she pulled back a little, and Aria grinned, looking extremely satisfied.  
“Worth being late”, she observed, and Aria’s grin deepened.  
“Definitely. We should still get going.”  
Having dried off and collected her clothes, Shepard wasn’t quite sure how to say goodbye. It hadn’t been awkward up to now, and she didn’t want to make more of this than it was, so she was prepared to just walk out.  
Aria seemed to have a different opinion though, surprising her once again, and pulling her close for a kiss.  
“Be careful out there. I wanna do this against”, she murmured against her lips, and Shepard smiled.  
That was definitely the best incentive to come back she could think of.


End file.
